


Same

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Badboy!Kurt, First Time, Graphic Sex, M/M, Pleasantville!AU, Safewording(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hated this bizarro world. It was like he had been sucked into some 50’s sitcom where everyone looked the same, talked the same, and acted the same. 50’s sitcoms didn’t have people like Blaine Anderson though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: pleasantville!klaine fic where kurt travels to pleasantville and starts completely fucking with blaine’s perspective and a scene with blaine getting hard for the first time and not understanding it and asking kurt because he doesn’t know what to do and kurt’s been teaching him all these new things and he’s just so hard that it hurts and this is nothing that he’s ever dealt with before so he doesn’t realise that it’s a taboo subject he just needs it to stop and kurt helps him out

The jarring impact of a letterman jacket clad shoulder set Kurt’s teeth on edge and he spun around to give the jock a piece of his mind. Instead of the usual sneer and slur he got wide eyes filled with concern, perfectly combed light hair, and a wide sparkling smile. 

“Whoa there, sorry Kurt,” Sam, he reminded himself, said brightly. “Are you alright there? I’m afraid I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“I’m fine,” Kurt ground out and Sam cocked his head to the side. 

“Are you alright? I hate to hear you sound upset,” Sam clapped him on the shoulder. “I hate to have any of my friends be upset.”

Kurt couldn’t help but stare at him for a moment. Usually the jocks hated him before they even talked to him. They took one look at his piercings, colored hair, tattoos, and leather before throwing him into walls and lockers. 

Yet another reason this insane bizarro world confused him. 

One week ago he had woken up to a world where he dressed in polos and khakis, had no piercings, no tattoos, and everything was freaking grey. Grey, grey, grey. Kurt had hoped it was some messed up dream but then he never woke up. 

He fell into his chair with a huff and his desk partner gave him a strange look. Now, Blaine Anderson was someone who looked like he belonged in this world. He was dressed neatly in a cardigan, bow tie and slacks. On anyone else it would have looked ridiculous but on Blaine it was…adorable. His hair was slicked back like every 50’s movie star Kurt had ever seen and his eyes had an almost unnatural shine to them. 

“I’m fine,” he waved Blaine off before he could ask if he was all right. “Seriously.”

Blaine gave him a bright smile and took out one of his perfect little notebooks before turning to the board. The teacher started writing someone on the board under “Advanced Calculus” in elegant script.

2+2=4

Suppressing a groan, Kurt glanced over to Blaine who was quickly taking notes. For a moment he wondered if he could fake being sick in order to skip out of this absurd class but then he decided that watching Blaine was far more interesting.

He had noticed that most people in this world seemed completely fake, almost like they were wearing costumes or reading the worst script ever. Blaine wasn’t like that. He actually looked like he belonged here, like he was actually that innocent, and that was beyond intriguing.

Kurt had been with a lot of guys but no one quite like Blaine.

He smiled as he watched Blaine’s tongue stick out slightly as he took down notes. Oh yes, he just had to have Blaine.

“Hey Blaine?” He put on the sweet voice everyone here had. “I’m just…so confused by all this. Can you help me study?”

“Of course!” Blaine perked up, grin wide. “I’m valedictorian after all, well tied for valedictorian with everyone else. I’m more than happy to help.”

“Great! It’s a date,” Kurt said flirtatiously and Blaine let out a bright laugh. 

“Oh gosh Kurt, you’re too funny.”

—

Blaine’s room was just like him. Perfectly neat, everything in it’s place exactly. What kind of seventeen year old dusted? Kurt frowned as he continued to look around, not even pretending to pay attention as Blaine continued to explain the math. 

“Have you ever been kissed?” Kurt blurted out and Blaine blinked at him owlishly. 

“Kissed? No Kurt, I’ve never even been steady with anyone before,” Blaine had a slight chuckle to his voice. 

“Why haven’t you ever…been steady with anyone?”

“Well no, no one has caught my fancy yet,” Blaine shrugged. “Ms. Smith is not going to ask a question about that on the test.”

“I know, I just want to know more about you,” Kurt turned onto his stomach on the bed. “What’s your favorite kind of music?”

“Oh! Here!” Blaine jumped up to turn on his record player and a generic sounding song started playing. He bopped slightly with the music, bright smile on his face and Kurt couldn’t hold back the smile. 

“Have you ever wanted to kiss anyone?” He kicked his feet a little and by habit pressed his tongue to his teeth, annoyed that he couldn’t feel his tongue ring click against them. 

“Goodness no,” Blaine shook his head. “I told you I haven’t gone steady with anyone.”

“So you’ve never…looked at someone and wanted to kiss them? Never wanted to touch someone?” He raised his eyebrows as Blaine sat down. “Come on, you can tell me.”

“I’m touching you right now,” Blaine bumped their shoulders together. 

Without another word, Kurt pressed their lips together. The fireworks and explosions in his head were a complete surprise and he almost didn’t want to ever stop kissing him. He reached up cup his cheek and leaned into the kiss. He separated after a few minutes, looking into Blaine’s shocked eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Blaine breathed. 

“Kissing you,” Kurt smiled and Blaine shook his head, looking confused. 

“But…we’re not steady and we’re two boys,” he blinked up at him and Kurt’s stomach fell. 

Of course Blaine would have no idea what a gay relationship was. He was in a television show from the 50’s; people didn’t sleep in the same bed much less even think of homosexuality. Had he just broken some kind of messed up rule? 

“Did it feel good?” He asked and grinned as Blaine nodded slightly. “Do you want to do it again?”

He grinned wider as Blaine nodded again.

—

The next day at school Blaine hurried towards him, concerned face looking so out of place that Kurt couldn’t help but freeze. He had never seen someone in this world look upset or worried and Blaine looked scared.

“Can we speak in private?” He asked, voice hushed. Kurt nodded and Blaine pulled him into the bathroom. 

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, worry creeping into his mind. 

“I talked to my mother last night at supper,” Blaine bounced a little from foot to foot. “And asked her about boys kissing.”

“Did you tell her?” Kurt hissed and Blaine looked taken aback.

“N-no,” he shook his head. “I was really sneaky. I asked her and she told me that it doesn’t happen. It doesn’t happen because it’s wrong. Why did you make me do something wrong?”

Kurt sputtered, mouth agape as he stared at Blaine. He knew he wasn’t necessarily someone who was considered a good influence but this was so beyond what he had ever experienced. Blaine looked beyond lost and was staring at Kurt like he had every answer in the world. 

“It’s not wrong,” he shook his head. 

“But, my mother said it was and they said the same thing in school. You’re supposed to meet a nice girl, go steady, propose, get married and have children. That’s what’s supposed to happen but…but that’s not what’s happening,” Blaine scowled, the expression looking so wrong on his face. 

“It’s not wrong,” Kurt repeated. “You are not wrong.”

“Then why do I want to do it again?” Blaine fidgeted and Kurt sighed. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine again, smiling as he let out a tiny whimper. 

“Did that feel wrong?” Kurt asked against his lips and Blaine shook his head quickly, reaching up take his face in his hands and kiss him deeper. 

They separated after a moment, pressing their foreheads together. “It feels like the most amazing feeling in the world.”

“We can keep it a secret,” Kurt whispered.

“What’s a secret?” Blaine asked after a moment and Kurt had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

“It’s when you don’t tell anyone else about what we did. Let’s just keep it to ourselves, no one else needs to know,” Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“It’ll be a secret,” Blaine smiled brightly. 

—

Most of Kurt’s dates back home didn’t make it past the back seat of his car and he liked it that way. People just weren’t terribly interesting to him besides how they made him feel but Blaine was different. He actually enjoyed going to the diner with him, liked walking through the park and liked holding hands with him as soon as they got out of eye line of anyone else. 

He wasn’t sure when he started hoping this crazy situation wasn’t a dream. He didn’t want to wake up to find that Blaine had just been a figment of his imagination. 

They were stretched out on Blaine’s bed after a lengthy make out session, something that was quickly becoming Blaine’s favorite pastime. Kurt wished that he could see colors in this world. He wanted to see how red Blaine’s lips had gotten or how pink his cheeks were. 

When his hand slid to the front of Blaine’s slacks he squirmed and that now familiar look of confusion passed across his face. “What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you a hand job,” Kurt shrugged and then froze. “Unless you’re all smooth down there like a Ken doll. You’re not are you? You have a dick right?”

Part of the reason he liked cursing around Blaine was how confused he looked after. 

“What?”

“Can I try?” Kurt gave him a soft smile and Blaine nodded, his eyes trusting. 

Carefully, he undid Blaine’s belt and unzipped his pants. He was pleasantly surprised when he pulled Blaine’s cock out of his briefs he squirmed again. The gasp Blaine let out when he wrapped his hand around his cock made something in his stomach flip.

“Oh…what are you doing?” Blaine asked breathily, back arching as Kurt began to stroke. “Kurt.”

“It’s okay. Doesn’t it feel good?” Kurt asked and Blaine whimpered, cock rapidly hardening. 

“Something’s wrong,” Blaine pushed himself up on his elbows, trembling. “Kurt, what’s happening? Stop!”

It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him and Kurt jerked his hand back, apologies on his tongue. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course Blaine would freak out. 

“Kurt what’s happening?” Blaine’s voice was choked off. 

“It’s called getting hard,” Kurt explained in a soft voice. “It’s totally natural. It means that you like what I was doing, that you’re aroused. It’s okay Blaine, I’m sorry if I scared you. We can stop.”

Blaine stared at him with those shining eyes. “It still hurts.”

“I know…um…it’ll go away on it’s own or you can take care of yourself. Just keep doing what I did and it’ll be over,” Kurt hesitated. “I can go.”

“Don’t leave me!” Blaine grabbed his wrist. “I can try.”

Great. Just great. Not exactly where he thought this night would go.

Blaine’s body shuddered as he wrapped a hand around his own cock and clumsily started to stroke. His breathing sped up and his fingers dug into Kurt’s arm before he let out a frustrated groan. “It doesn’t feel like when you do it.”

“I can do it again,” such a weird evening. “It’ll be intense but it’ll feel good, I promise.”

Blaine nodded shakily and shifted forward until he was practically in Kurt’s lap with his forehead pressed into his shoulder. His breath hitched again and his fingernails dug into Kurt’s arm as his hand moved faster and faster. 

“Oh!” Blaine jerked and went stiff and he came over Kurt’s hand. His mouth dropped open and his eyes scrunched shut before he went limp against Kurt.

“What was that?” Blaine wheezed out and Kurt chucked, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“That, my dear, is called coming,” Kurt mumbled into his ear and Blaine sighed. 

“Well we can do that a lot.”

—

It was scary how fast Kurt fell for Blaine. 

Back home he was always so angry. He pushed people away and craved being alone. If he was alone then he wasn’t judged and that’s how he liked it. But here he had been stripped of all his usual protection against the world. The dyed hair, piercings and tattoos made him unapproachable and were his armor. 

He didn’t have armor around Blaine. 

For the first time in a long time he found himself excited to wake up and go to school. He was excited to see Blaine’s bright eyes and wide smile. He was excited to kiss him sweetly and hold his hand.

He couldn’t even compare Blaine to the other men he had been with because they didn’t even come close. Kurt had long ago stopped believing in perfect moments but this was one of them. 

The pure trust and love in Blaine’s eyes made his throat grow tight and his eyes sting. He knew how much faith had to put into him to be in this moment. Blaine’s mouth dropped slightly and his back arched as Kurt pressed into his body slowly, fingers digging into his hips. 

“Oh Kurt,” he sighed softly and Kurt had to bury his face into his shoulders to hide his tears. 

“You feel amazing,” Kurt whispered and smiled as he felt Blaine’s lips quirk near his temple. “God I love you.”

The moment the words slipped out he wished he could pull them back. He had never said that to anyone and he had never wanted to. It wasn’t the right time and it so wasn’t the right place. His hips stilled and he pulled back to looked at Blaine’s awed face. 

“I love you too,” Blaine whispered and kissed him deeply, whimpering into his mouth as Kurt thrust his hips again, faster and faster until they both shuddered together. 

The next time Kurt pulled back he was shocked breathless again. He watched as color bled into Blaine’s grey eyes, painting them with a kaleidoscope of browns, golds and greens. 

“Your eyes,” Blaine breathed, reaching up to touch the side of his face. 

Kurt carefully pulled away from Blaine and helped him sit up as they just stared at each other; silently he took Blaine’s hands and pulled him to the mirror in the corner of the room. His breath hitched as he stared into the mirror, unable to breathe as the color continued to spread until they were both glaringly bright in the grey bedroom.

“What’s happening?” Blaine whispered and Kurt shook his head, heart pounding. 

People feared the unknown and in a world where everything was exactly the same people would fear those who stood out. Kurt stared at how bright and colorful Blaine and he looked and couldn’t stamp down the fear building in his chest. 

What were they going to do now?


End file.
